Automatic document feeders are known in the art. Generally, an automatic document feeder is configured to transport and guide sheet media from an input tray, through a scanning region, and onto an output tray. As the sheet media passes through the scanning region, it is scanned by an optical scanner typically underlying the automatic document feeder. The optical scanner produces signals corresponding to any images or indicia that are borne by the sheet media. The signals can then be further processed and/or used in a variety of ways, such as, for example, stored as image data in a computer readable media, reproduced on other sheet media, incorporated with other images or indicia within a computer-generated document, etc.
Some automatic document feeders make use of a scan window within the scanning region, which is generally formed of a transparent strip of material, such as Mylar(copyright). (Mylar(copyright) is a registered trademark of the E. I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company Corp., of Wilmington, Del.) The scan window is typically supported within the automatic document feeder so as to complete the paper path of the moving sheet media (for example, paper) past the optical scanner during the scanning process, wherein the scan window is disposed between the passing sheet media and the optical scanner. Thus, the optical scanner scans (or reads) the image content of the sheet media through the transparent material of the scan window.
The scan window within such an automatic document feeder generally incurs scratches and/or other substantially permanent damage to its transparent material over the course of its useful life, due to the contactive nature of guiding the scanned sheet media. Scratches and other similar damage to the scan window can result in poor fidelity or errors in the signals generated by the optical scanner, leading to unsatisfactory performance. Furthermore, this unsatisfactory performance tends to escalate over time, as damage to the scan window typically increases with use. Thus, it is generally necessary for a user to replace the existing scan window of an automatic document feeder with a new, undamaged scan window from time to time in order to maintain acceptable performance of the optical scanner.
One embodiment provides for an automatic document feeder, including a housing and a cover supported by the housing. The cover and the housing are configured to define a storage compartment, which is configured to removably store at least one scan window. The at least one scan window is configured for use with the automatic document feeder.
Another embodiment provides for a document scanner, including an automatic document feeder that includes an operative scan window, and a storage compartment defined by the document scanner. The storage compartment is configured to non-damagingly, removably store at least one replacement scan window, wherein the at least one replacement scan window is configured to selectively replace the operative scan window.
Still another embodiment provides for a multi-function printer, including a document scanner that includes an automatic document feeder, and an operative scan window supported within the automatic document feeder. The multi-function printer also includes a storage compartment defined by the multi-function printer, wherein the storage compartment is configured to non-damagingly removably store at least one replacement scan window. The at least one replacement scan window is configured to selectively replace the operative scan window supported within the automatic document feeder.
Yet another embodiment provides for a method for use with an automatic document feeder, including the steps of storing a replacement scan window within a storage compartment of the automatic document feeder, and removing an existing scan window from an operational location of the automatic document feeder. The method also includes retrieving the replacement scan window from the storage compartment, and installing the replacement scan window in the operational location of the automatic document feeder.
These and other aspects and embodiments will now be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: